ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Vice97
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultimo Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:ImagesCA552980.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ultimo Hana (Talk) 02:13, June 16, 2011 It's nice to meet you. :) Welcome to Ultimo wiki!! SpookyDolly 03:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello, welcome to the Ultimo Wiki :D! Reikanobutushi 04:50, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Fave doji category Hi, this is , one of the admins, speaking. First of all, welcome to Ultimo Wiki and thank you for your contributions. And second, I came here to delete the doji category you made because no fan stuff in the mainspace - Saw the pictures you uplaod of Vice, but you didn't have to. We already have those pictures in the gallary if you look throught it, you can post a picture in more than one file ya'know. Usually, I make sure there're only one copy of a picture to avoid any unnessceary cluttering in the gallary. Ultimo Hana 04:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I didn't delete anything....yet. Read my other massage above. Ultimo Hana 19:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, a though about, but haven't really decided if I want one. To become a admin, you prove you have a skills to be one, such good and value edits. Ultimo Hana 22:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC) NO! NO, NO, NO!!!!!!!! Your "Ultimo and Vice page" has to go!!! I MEAN IT!!!! WE CAN'T HAVE THINGS LIKE THAT ON HERE!!!! Ultimo Hana 04:32, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Since you're new, just look around and a feel of it, but also take a look at other wikis, okay? Ultimo Hana 04:48, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Rules of Editing I don't mean to intrude, but if you want to know more on how and what you can edit, it can all be found on this page. Reikanobutushi 09:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :And also, no offense meant, but the Milieu and the Vice and Ultimo pic you just uploaded have to be deleted. Please let me remind you that no duplicates are allowed in the wiki's gallery. To avoid doing so, you can see if the image exists or not . Vice97, with all due respect, I've come here to explain the reason behind the deletion of the categories and pages you made: please remember that Wikia is a database, not a fansite. Hence the deletion of the fan-related stuff you made in here: all content on the wiki must be particularly objective. Wikia is just like Wikipedia, keep that in mind >_< - But I'm not saying that the fan pages you want to make cannot be put in this website. They would be more welcome on the Forum instead. I hope you understand what I've said so far and happy editing - Have a nice day 15:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ICON Uh...thanks for the message. I'm not that sure, but maybe you could go to here and see if you have what you needed. If not, then look into all the doji's pages and I believe there is a separate section that tells about their ICON. And by the way, please sign your messages because I'm having a hard time figuring who left the post. Thank you, and it's very easy to do that. Add four tidles after your message. 07:38, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Enjoy the show Hey, I was the one who put it in your page, not SpoookyDolly. She was the one who uploaded it hence her name is shown below the picture. I was the one who put the caption as well - and it's just some trivial welcoming. I've seen many others like those in other wikis and decided to copy it XD Enjoy the show. 06:26, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :No, not because they have an anime. If you haven't known yet, Ultimo has a VOMIC. - You can find them on YouTube, by the way - 08:53, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Vice97, how old are you, first of all? Anyway, a VOMIC is like an anime if you look at it. The manga pages are colored and will be put into motion as if it's an anime, simple as that. That's what you call a VOMIC.